saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Crockett Nuclear Rifle
The Davy Crockett Nuclear Rifle is a Recoilless Tactical Nuclear Gun usable by Players in Red Sky Online. It's main ammunition is the M388 Nuclear Bomb or alternatively the W54 Nuclear Bomb. It can also fire a W92 Nuclear Bomb. It is a Weapon from Red Sky Online. Design The Davy Crockett Weapons System was originally designed for the Cold War in the 1950s and is one of the smallest Nuclear Devices ever created. It is a Tactical Recoilless Gun similar to a Bazooka or Rocket Launcher. Originally Designed for the M388 tactical nuke, it was used to fire 10 to 20 ton nuclear bombs. Later the W54 that had a yield of 10 Tons up to 1 Kiloton was used for the weapons system. There was plans to use ammunition of up to 2 Kilotons but the project was scrapped before it saw any real action. In Red Sky Online the Davy Crockett comes with it's own optional tripod and can also be held like a typical rocket launcher. However, because of it's bulkiness it can often slow down a player's mobility. It is also one of the few Mobile Non-Vehicle Nuclear Weapon available in Red Sky Online and is one of the most expensive items to purchase. Ammunition Types In GGO there are several forms of ammunition used for this weapon. The max distance ammunition can be fired is 3 Miles. Each Model is an Implosion Type Design and the Base ammunition is the only one without a Rest Period between uses. M388 Nuclear Warhead The M388 Nuclear Warhead is between 10 and 20 Tons of TNT in explosive force and is good for use against short to mid range targets. It is the standard ammunition for the Davy Crockett and is the ammunition a beginner user starts out with. In GGO this warhead comes with Variable Yield options for the aforementioned range. These are fired up to 3 Miles. W54 Nuclear Warhead The W54 Nuclear Warhead was a warhead with a yield ranging from 10 Tons to 1 Kiloton. In GGO this warhead comes with Variable Yield options for the aforementioned range. These are fired up to 3 Miles. There is a 10 Minute Rest Period between uses of this round in the Game. W92 Nuclear Warhead The W92 Nuclear Warhead was a thermonuclear warhead with a yield ranging from 20 Tons to 2 Kilotons. In GGO this warhead comes with Variable Yield options for the aforementioned range. These are fired up to 3 Miles. There is a 15 Minute Rest Period between uses of this round in the Game. Unlike the other rounds, this one is the only one that has no real life counterpart. Weaknesses The Davey Crockett Weapons system in real life had only one flaw, the operator was just within the fallout radius. As a result in the game when this weapon is used it also causes damage to the player's own Health. Depending on how far away the ammunition detonates the amount of Health lost varies. A Player has less than 30 Minutes to reach the safe area outside the Fallout Zone. If they don't far enough away their health may become critical. There is also a Time Limit on how often the W54 and W92 can be used. Trivia *Akatsuki Tokugawa has one of these named Annie. **The Name Annie is a reference to Atomic Annie, an M65 Nuclear Cannon that fired Nuclear Bombs as ammunition tested in the 1950s. *This is a Weapon from the Red Sky Online Series. Category:Red Sky Online Category:Rare Items